There are existing systems that print advertisements on pages produced by copiers or printers, in exchange for giving the copy or print customer a discount, but these systems rely on the form and content of advertisements being either stored on the device or retrieved from an advertising server, reducing the flexibility of advertising content and increasing the cost.